JJ
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Joker's son growing up.


Jason Napier

Joker Junior

Jason Jones

JJ

Jason's mother Amber Jones died in childbirth. His aunt Kayla died from lung cancer when he was 4. Jason spent one year with a nice foster family in Gotham City, his hometown. Then he was adopted by a brigadier in the Dmitri crime family, the brigadier brought him to meeting to play with Yuri's little boy.

Jason interrupted a meeting and said "That'll never work. Force Falcone's forces together. Lead his payroll police to the meet, use bad boys and blow 'em up. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Falcone blames Maroni and wins your war for you. Repay him by wiping out a weaker rival."

Yuri said "That's actually a good plan. Get this boy something to drink, I found my secret weapon." He turned to his left, "Give him your seat. I don't want a stain on my carpet." The man obeyed and Jason was escorted over.

Jason said "Thanks."

A glass was set in front of Jason, Yuri got pissed off "What is this? Are you imbeciles? He is clearly much too young for whiskey. Go to the kitchen and get him juice."

The man looked at Jason, "What kind of juice do you want?"

Jason said "Apple. My name is Jason, friends call me JJ."

His adoptive dad said "That's my son. I brought him to play with your boy."

Yuri cocked his gun, pointing it at the brigadier "Is that right?"

JJ said "He adopted me first."

The brigadier said "Yeah. I haven't had him long enough to know how smart he is."

JJ asked "What is Russian Roulette? I really don't know."

Apple juice was set down in a sippy cup, Yuri looked at JJ, "Russian Roulette is played with a revolver. One bullet, spin the barrel, two guys pass a gun between themselves. Loser commits suicide. Really quite simple."

"Who explains that to a 3 yr. old? I'm 5, almost 6 but most people still think I'm too young for that explanation." He said sipping apple juice.

Yuri put his gun away, he pet JJ "Good boy." He announced to the table "This boy stays with me. Anton, you can take care of my son, yes?"

Jason's stepdad said "Yes sir."

Yuri said "It's getting late. Take my son to his new home."

Anton said "Yes sir."

He stood and Yuri said, "You all follow him. This meeting is over." Everyone filed out. Yuri took Jason to his office, "Do you mind helping us some more?"

JJ sat down at the computer "Of course. I think Anton adopted me to win favor, having a son your son's age."

Yuri raised the seat for JJ, "I believe he did."

JJ said "I can't get through all of this tonight, or understand what that says."

Yuri said "It's in Russian. I'll have you taught the language, you can do this later." He took JJ to the master bed suite, JJ said "Wow."

Yuri said "This is my room. If we're attacked you come here." JJ was escorted to a nearby bedroom.

A guard, Alek said "Anything you want, let me know, sir."

JJ asked "What do I call you?"

"Alek. We're not all Russian."

"I only knew Yuri was, didn't know my stepdad was."

"I don't know Anton is for sure." A lady knocked on the door and gave him some night clothes for Jason, Alek said "You don't need help changing."

Jason said "No." Alek gave him the pajamas and left the room.

The next morning, clothes were laid out for Jason. Jason changed and went downstairs with Alek, who he recognized as the man Yuri scolded for giving a kid whiskey. Downstairs, Yuri was talking to another man in a suit. JJ sat down at a plate of food. The man left and Yuri started to scold his staff for leaving Jason's food to get cold but JJ said "I don't see anything wrong with the food. I think Alek might've called down so the food was ready for me."

Yuri told the staff "Don't just stand there, get back to work." He sat down next to JJ, "You're going to help me become the king of Gotham."

JJ said "A king rules a kingdom not a city."

Yuri said "It's a figure of speech. I don't plan on living in an actual castle or anything."

JJ asked "When do I start my Russian lessons?"

"Whenever you want, I'll be teaching you Russian."

"After breakfast."

Yuri smiled and ruffled Jason's hair, "That's my boy."

JJ said "My mom used to do that, smoked while she did it. She died from cancer. Don't, just don't."

Yuri said "I'm sorry, I won't do that again." He stood, "Meet me in my office," then left.

Alek said "You remember your mom."

JJ said "It's pretty hard to forget so many trips to the hospital. Kayla was technically my aunt but she raised me like a mom. I don't wanna talk about it."

Alek asked "What's your favorite show? Let's talk about something nicer."

JJ said "I don't wanna talk anymore."

Alek said "You don't have to talk, I'm just trying to get your mind off your loss. I lost my dad when I was 9, I wish the counselors would've left it alone."

JJ said "I never met my dad, mom tried to find him to tell him he's a dad but he wasn't around for me." Alek stepped back, finally leaving him alone.

After JJ finished breakfast he went to Yuri's office. Yuri started speaking Russian immediately, he taught Jason conversational Russian in the first hour of the lesson. Jason was a quick study. After covering the basics, he walked Jason through a few files. JJ picked up Russian fast, soon he was walking Yuri through the files. Alek interrupted in the early afternoon "Would you like lunch sent in?"

Jason looked at Yuri, in Russian, "Can I get my stuff from Anton?"

Yuri answered "I'll send a guy." He told Alek, "Send food in." Alek nodded and left to get the food.

Jason lived in the lap of luxury as Yuri's boy until he heard talk of killing traitors' families and learned killing kids wasn't a problem. It wasn't given a second chance. JJ ran away to join the Gotham Underground.


End file.
